


Soccer Balls and Duty Calls

by whalepurfume



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, ALSO some scout characters are here!!, Gen, i like to believe that this actually happened, i spent like days writing on this, most of these events were inspired by experiences lmaoo, no one asked for this but yanno, there are plenty of OCs here but like just for the plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 5:Gakuen Life/Camping"Now, you may be wondering, 'Hey, what are we doing here?' To keep it short and concise, you guys are the selected candidates to run for the student council next year."
Kudos: 7





	Soccer Balls and Duty Calls

"And so, when a metal and a metal combine, that's what we call a base." The tapping of the chalk against the board echoed in the classroom, accompanying the audible scribbling of Someoka's classmates. Someoka, seated at the very left side of the classroom, paid no attention to the teacher in front. He looked out the window with his chin rested on his palm, observing the students from Class 2-B in the middle of their Phys Ed. The only person he knew in that class was Megane, so he was keeping a look around. "He's probably standing by the sides whining how as an ace player himself shouldn't be overworking his muscles." He chuckled at the thought.

They were in the middle of performing a work-out dance routine for their performance activity. The cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, and class schedules were beginning to get hectic with the finals right around the corner. Projects and assignments just kept piling and piling up that weekends feel like Mondays --- in short, it wasn't Someoka's favorite part of the academic year. 

"Someoka Ryuugo?" The teacher called out, breaking the dragon striker out from his train of thought. Instinctively, he quickly stood up from his seat and responded with a firm nod, earning giggles from the other students as a second-hand embarrassed Handa, sitting in the middle of the room, covers his face with the hand that was holding his pen. "Don't worry. I'm not letting you answer a problem you weren't paying attention to, but next time I will." The 40 something-year-old teacher walked towards Someoka's desk and gave him a folded note. "The student council president would like to see you after classes." He informed in a soft tone so no one would be apart of the business. But it failed, as gasps and little "oohs!" gushed around the room. The teacher slammed his meterstick against the desk, hushing the students.

"Going back, I hope all of you remember each formula as these will reappear..." The lecture faded out from his senses as Someoka unfolded the note, eyebrows hunched together, wondering what the student council wanted from him. Handa seated a few rows up front, tried to glance back at the pink-headed forward by faking coughs in his sleeve, or pretending to search for something from his bag.

"Please be at the Council Room before 4 pm. Your presence is very much needed. Someoka Ryuugo, Class 2-E." The note read. The words were scribbled in such neat handwriting that it could be mistaken for a font. The Public Information Officers usually announce through the intercoms, but since he's been informed through a note, then he must've been in big trouble. Someoka ducked with his arms over his head. Was it because he kicks the vending machines? Hey, it's not his fault the things don't work like they're supposed to. 

The person sitting in front of him tapped him on the wrist, making Someoka look up a bit. They pointed at Handa, who kept glancing from board to behind him. When Handa caught his attention, he gave a thumbs up with his eyebrows raised, asking if everything was alright. Someoka shrugged in response with a confused look, waving him off, indicating that he'll tell him about it after classes. 

@@@@@

The bell had finally rung, signaling the end of the day. Despite the hectic season, the Raimon sports clubs are still out and about preparing for the upcoming Spring tournaments of the year. With the Football Frontier over, the soccer club practices for fun and progress, waiting for a practice match to become arranged.

Kazemaru gathers his hair up for a ponytail, the red tie held between his lips. He looks around the club room and notices a few people missing. Picking the hair tie and keeping his hair in place, he asks to no one in particular. "Is it just me, or we're missing a few people here?" Kurimatsu was tying his shoelaces, Endou was putting his gloves on --- Handa walked up to him as he was fixing his collar, "Someoka was called by the student council president before 4, so he couldn't even stop by." The blue-headed midfielder's eyes widened and paused from his movements. Handa gave him a concerned look. "Are you alrig--" Kazemaru put his hands in front of himself and cut Handa off. "I just remembered the president was also looking for me!" He bolted his way out the door, quickly halting his tracks when he passed by his captain. "Endou! I--" The cheery goalkeeper gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Kazemaru nodded and ran out, not having enough time to change.

A loud whistle blew, making the runner look back. It was Aki waving her arm as she jogged towards him. "Since you don't have time to change, at least put on your tracksuit!" She threw it towards him, and he thanked her as he started putting it on. Kazemaru waved Aki off and headed towards the school building. Seeing Kazemaru runoff, Max nudged Handa on the sides. "You think he's in trouble?" Max asked. Handa crossed his arms and shook his head. "He doesn't seem like the type."

@@@@@

Having to run up two flights of stairs, Kazemaru stood before the venue's door and tried to catch his breath, not minding the students passing by. Reaching out to slide the door open, someone got to it first. He jumped back in surprise, and his yelp shocked the person on the other side of the room. It appeared to be a freshman with brown hair in low braided pigtails. Kazemaru never really got her name, but he knew that she was a Public Information Officer. She bowed in respect towards her upperclassman, excusing herself as she passed Kazemaru by. "Just in time." Kazemaru diverted his gaze away from the officer and looked ahead to see the student council president, Mikado Anna, standing in front of the meeting board with a clipboard in her hands. "Take a seat." Inside the room sat plenty of chattering students from different classes and different grade levels. 

Looking around the square meeting table, he saw Gouenji, who was sitting with Someoka on his left and Kidou on his right, waving him over. "You're late." Gouenji teased with a smirk. Kazemaru took a seat next to Someoka and chuckled. "I believe that's my line," Kidou quipped with his arms crossed and raised a brow. "Do you know what we're here for?" Kazemaru asked his fellow teammates, wiping his forehead sweat with the sleeve of his tracksuit, looking around the room. The room was filled with chatters and giggles as the students talked away, passing the time while waiting for whatever was going to happen. "No, but thank goodness, it's a meeting. I thought I was in trouble or something." Someoka slumped against his seat, stretching his legs. 

Anna clapped her hands, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "Okay, people." She started, looking at the watch on her wrist. "It's already past 4. Let's get this started with." The girls that were chatting with the seated students stood up and quickly joined Anna's side in front. Kazemaru pointed out that they were the other members of the student council. "Thank you all so much for coming. It's very much appreciated." 

"Now, you may be wondering, 'Hey, what are we doing here?' To keep it short and concise, you guys are the selected candidates to run for the student council next year." Some groaned in exasperation and, some gasped in excitement. Kazemaru's eyes widened as he looked to his left, checking the reaction of his friends. Gouenji looked at Kazemaru, mirroring the same expressions, Someoka stared straight ahead, and Kidou deeply sighed, throwing his head back and quickly collecting himself. "I knew it," Kidou said to no one.

Someoka quickly raised his hand, earning Anna's attention. Anna held a hand up, requesting everyone in the room to listen to what he had to say. "I thought people were supposed to send, like, application forms or something." The raise earned some murmurs and nods of agreement. Anna huffed and put her hands behind her back, swaying a bit. "To answer your question, Someoka-san: Unfortunately, this year's election has little to no applicants wanting to run. So, we, the council, talked with the principal and the chairman, and discussed about selecting the students with the potential to run for student council ourselves."

Kidou raised his hand, asking permission to speak. "By the chairman, you mean--" 

Right on cue, the sophomore with her pink bowtie and skirt to match entered the room. With her hair tied back in a high ponytail, a couple of strands falling on her face, arms crossed with a clipboard against her chest, and her heels clicking with every step she takes, she's probably next to Gouenji in making dramatic entries. The freshmen Kazemaru bumped into earlier was tailing behind, bringing a paper bag from a fashion brand.

"Raimon Natsumi," Kidou trailed off, slowly lowering his hand. Natsumi walked towards Anna, her hair waving like water. "I'm sorry for being late. Surprisingly, there were a lot of permission letters to sign." The student leaders in front of them smiled at each other for a quick greet. The freshman Kazemaru bumped into earlier, placed the paper bag on the desk in front of the girls, then joining the other council members after Natsumi thanked her. She set the clipboard on the table and pulled out the contents from the paper bag, dividing the stack of papers in half, and handed the second stack to Anna. Natsumi went on the right side of the room as Anna went to the left, "Get one and pass them down. Write the specified information on the blanks and make sure to give them to your homeroom teacher."

Kidou being at the very end of the left side of the table, received the stack first, grabbed one, and read it while passing the stack to Gouenji. Someoka and Kazemaru following suit. "If there's any complaints or valid reasons to withdraw, please raise your hands." The chairman's daughter ordered once the papers reached the ends of the table. The room was quiet, with only the sounds of papers shuffling and chairs screeching against the ground. Someoka uncrossed his right arm to raise his hand, only for Natsumi to immediately cut him off before he could even lift it. "No, Ryuugo-kun, winning the Football Frontier does not exempt you." She said monotonously, raising a finger and not even looking at him. Kazemaru slapped a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laugh, as Kidou and Gouenji pursed their lips, holding themselves from bursting into laughter. Someoka harshly nudged Gouenji's sides, causing the flame striker to cough, Kazemaru finally losing it. 

"Mikado-san may have already informed you that we, the council and I, have talked with the chairman and principal about personally selecting this year's election candidates. We have selected each and every one of you because we acknowledge your skills and abilities, your academic performances, and your potential as a student leader." 

"Tano Kiyoshi for president!" Kidou and the other turned their heads to the right to see a few members from the rugby club, causing their own commotion as they cheered for the aforementioned by slamming the desks and stomping their feet. Tano's friend got him in a headlock and playfully rubbed his head. Anna giggled a bit, but saw that Natsumi wasn't having any of it. Clapping her hands, she immediately hushed them. Natsumi looked beside herself and thanked Anna with a nod.

"Now, as you can see, we have plenty of athletes around which is uncertain if you've run for council in the past. Some from the baseball club, the soccer club, the cheerleading club, and... the rugby club." Natsumi nodded to each cluster sitting together, acknowledging their presence. Her tone trailed off when it came to the rugby club, giving them a stern, yet playful look, scolding them from their last episode. They sheepishly chuckled in response. 

"Knowing your potential and skill, it is expected of you, not only from me, but from the faculty and the board as well, that you have the ability to balance academics, athletic performance, and leadership. Raimon's not a school full of quitters, alright?" Natsumi smirked, looking at the soccer players on her right. They sheepishly smiled back.

A thwomp on the table was heard. Everyone looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a member of the cheerleading club standing, filled with pride, with her a fist slammed on the table and palm clenched to her chest in determination. "The soccer club's not the only club bringing home to bacon this year! We're going to perfect our routine and make it to the nationals!"

A boy leaned against his chair with his feet on the table, "Dream even bigger, sister. Aim like us, for the internationals!" It was the ace pitcher of the baseball team, Umeda Yuudai. He jerked a thumb at himself and at his other two teammates who smugly grinned. Anna scolded him for putting his feet on the table and told him to sit appropriately. The other sports clubs all looked at the soccer club with an expression filled with determination. The soccer club members grinned at each other. "Oh, I'd love to see you guys take it to the top." Gouenji encouraged with a smirk. "Wonder what would Endou say if he was here." Kazemaru leaned on the table and looked at his playmates.

Natsumi twirled a strand of hair, her arm over her stomach. "He'd definitely say something about being number one in the world. Unfortunately, he didn't meet most of the criteria." She chuckled, turning to Kazemaru and the others with a 'yikes' plastered on her face.

The student council president clapped her hands to disrupt the chatter and regain everyone's focus and attention. "Alright, people! Some of you may know that I, Mikado Anna, am running again for Student Council President, so for this year's election, Raimon Natsumi, herself, will be organizing and managing the entire event to avoid anything biased or unfair." Natsumi walked over to the desk to pick up the clipboard and turn over a couple of pages. 

"Everyone say goodbye to your friends because I'll be grouping each of you your respective parties."

@@@@@@

In the square-shaped meeting table, only the left and right sides of the furniture were occupied, dividing Mikado Anna's party and the party of the science club's secretary whose running for council president, Sazama Yumiko. Some of the current council members were distributed to each party list to act as moderators and/or managers. Only the vice president, secretary, auditor, the Junior P.O.'s and PI.O.'s, and the Freshmen P.O.'s and P.I.O.'s were by Natsumi at the front of the room. Amidst the chatter of everyone introducing themselves to their fellow party mates, Natsumi ran a pencil over the list on the clipboard, double-checking the attendance.

"Um, excuse me? Everyone? Where is Morimoto Jin?" Natsumi asked to no one in particular, double-checking both sides of the room to see if maybe she didn't see him. As her gaze landed on Sazama's party, the freshmen that Kazemaru bumped into earlier was raising her hand. It was Nakatomi Shizuka, the current PIO for year one. "Morimoto-kun is my classmate, and he told me that he went to his doctor's appointment." Natsumi thanked her and knocked against the desk to call for everyone's attention. "Alright, people. Please raise your hand when your name is called, so I may triple-check if you're in the correct party list."

Her gaze returned to Sazama's party, and she left and pointed her pencil at the students she called. "Sazama Yumiko's party. President, Sazama Yumiko. Vice, Shihai Furiku. Secretary, Morimoto Jun. Treasurer, Awano Yumeko. Auditor, Gouenji Shuuya. PIO's, Senior Department, Kazemaru Ichirouta, and Tomonaga Ikumi. PIO's, Junior Department, Kambe Haruka, and Nanako Eiko. PO's, Senior Department, Tano Kiyoshi, and Shuu Maimai. PO's, Junior Department, Akagi Shouma, and Kenku Rikako. " Natsumi called, noticing Nakatomi's raised hand. "Everyone, but Morimoto is here, Raimon-san." The group was talking amongst themselves, brainstorming for a catchy party name. Natsumi nodded.

"And to my right," She continued, raising her voice a bit to earn a little of their attention. Opening her mouth to speak, she glanced from the clipboard to the group and saw Kidou and Someoka paying full attention to her. Someoka grinned and winked at her as he gave her thumbs up as Kidou with, of course, his arms crossed, gave her a smile, and a supporting nod. She smiled in return and raised her brows.

"Mikado Anna's party. President, Mikado Anna. Vice President, Kidou Yuuto. Secretary, Umeda Yuudai. Treasurer, Ogawa Takada. Auditor, MALE. PIO's, Senior Department, Ando Masa, and Ouru Maiko. PIO's, Junior Department, Azuma Kyou, and Momii Chiasa. PO's, Senior Department, Someoka Ryuugo, and Kageki Juri. PO's, Junior Department, Kanashi Judo, and Raigou Rinka." 

A boy who stood in front of the room with specs raised his hand and stood next to Natsumi. It was Okane Daichi, the current secretary of the student council. "By the way, letting you guys know, any grade level is able to run for the major officers except for the freshmen. Once the new academic year starts, the new freshmen that wish to join the student council will only be able to run for freshmen PIO and PO with the year one as the voters. And, of course, Senior PIOs and POs are only for the current juniors or incoming seniors as the Junior PIOs and POs are for the current freshmen or incoming juniors."

The current vice president, Oe Yuko, stood on the other side of Natsumi, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, guys. After half an hour has passed, we would like to hear your party name, platforms, and possible plans for the next school year." 

@@@@@@

It was a Tuesday in the early days of March, and the chilly season isn't going to stop the soccer club was running on the field. "Everyone! Come get your sports drinks!" Haruna called out, handing two bottles to Endou, who gave the other one to Kidou, who had his towel over his head.

The midfielder wiped the sweat on his neck with the face towels Aki distributed. "Yah, Kidou," Endou called, wiping his mouth after taking a drink. The aforementioned hummed as he sipped his drink. "What did Mikado-san called you guys for?" Before Kidou could even respond, Someoka walked by, dangling the face towel over his neck.  
"You wouldn't believe it, Endou. The president wants me to run for student council." He chuckled. Endou exclaimed, slapping Someoka on the back.

"Oh. Me, too." Gouenji added. Everyone turned to him, who stood by the bench. "They made me run for auditor. Which is... I'm not sure what I'm really supposed to do, but I think I'm like the treasurer's secretary or something."

Handa swatted at Kazemaru ponytail, teasing him, gaining his attention. "What about you, Kazemaru?" Kazemary playfully shoved him a bit. "I'm running for Senior PIO. I think it's because Yamamura-san likes how I present my reportings or talk in front of the class."

Kageno and Max begin to laugh hysterically. Max is supporting himself by throwing an arm on Kageno's shaking shoulders. "Yeah! He reports like this!" Max straightened up, puffed his chest and poked his chin out with his fists clutched to the sides, clearing his throat to mimic Kazemaru's deep voice when he's serious. "Good morning, classmates. I was assigned to discuss about tectonic plates. What are tectonic pLATES--" Max spitted, losing it. Kageno laughed even harder at Max's impression of Kazemaru.

Handa burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, and looked at his flushed friend. Kazemaru covered his face with his ears glowing red. "I definitely don't sound like that!"

While Someoka, Gouenji, and Endou were talking about the student council, Kidou walked over to the Haruna and Aki, who both were keeping the empty tumbler and used towels. "What position are you running for, onnie-chan?" Haruna asked, receiving the empty bottle Kidou handed over. Writing a few notes on her clipboard, Aki rushed over to Kidou. "That sound so fun, Kidou-kun! I'd love to run for student council, too, but I'm afraid that maybe I won't be able to balance my duties at home and at school." Kidou picked up towels that fell from his head and handed it to Aki.

"I really wish it was fun like you said, Hino-san. This girl running for vice president on the other party-list kept giving me the cold shoulder." He shrugged. "Oh, that loud cheerleader?" Kidou, Aki, and Haruna looked behind them to see Natsumi in her winter coat. "That was Shihai Furiku from Class 2-B."

Kidou raised a brow at her. "How long have you been there?" Shourin jogged over and gave Natsumi an empty bottle. Out of instinct, Natsumi accepted it. Confused, she handed it in front where Haruna grabbed it from her, giggling. "Anyways, Shihai-kun is very competitive and really gets into it. She tends to do this thing called "fake hatred' where it motivates her to crush her enemies or whatever."

Kidou, and I quote, sweat-dropped, his arms still crossed. "You girls are weird." He commented, throwing the girls into a giggling fit. 

Someoka, Endou, and Gouenji walked over to the three of them. "By the way, Kidou," Someoka started. "What did Oe-san say about the meetings again?" Kidou, tilting his head in thought. "I believe she told us that we'll begin our room-to-room campaigns next week." 

"She also gave us today and Thursday to make our visual apparatus for the platforms and such," Gouenji added. Haruna gave them a horrified look because procrastinating was definitely not in her vocabulary. She slapped Kidou on the head, scolding him. "Onnie-chan! Why are you guys playing soccer?! You should be at home preparing those!" Someoka and Gouenji, I quote, sweat-dropped, as Kidou sheepishly giggled. "We are! In a couple of minutes, we just wanted to run around a bit." Haruna frowned with her hips on her hands. "This isn't like you, nee-chan!" 

Kazemaru approached them by the bench and put his foot on it, retying his laces. "Don't worry, Haruna-kun." He stomped his feet on the ground, checking if the shoe was in place. "Writing speeches and memorizing them are a piece of cake." Haruna crossed her arms and huffed. Someoka dryly chuckled. "Yeah, easy for you to say." Kidou ruffled his little sister's head, causing her glasses to fall in front of her face. "Thanks for worrying about onnie-chan, but I know what I'm doing." She snubbed with her nose sticking in the hair. "You better."

Kidou looked up from the soccer grounds and saw his contender passing by with Tano Kiyoshi, who was holding a box of art supplies. Both of them were engaged in a conversation with Shihai smiling brightly. She scanned the fields as she talked with Tano and, eventually, made eye contact with Kidou. Kidou still had that sheepish smile on his face from the last episode. The cheerleader's smile dropped, and looked away, thinking that Kidou was smiling at her.

"Anyways, Kazemaru and I will be heading first. We were asked to come up with a jingle for our introduction." Gouenji and Kazemaru were already in their tracksuits, their sports, and school bag on their shoulders. Someoka rubbed his chin and looked at the sky in thought. "Jingles, huh? Kidou. That sounds fun!" He teased. Kidou smirked, riding along. "Yeah, that sounds pretty cool." Gouenji's eyes widened and grinned. "Hey, that's our idea!" Kazemaru mockingly laughed. "GOLD party-list copyright, at that!" They waved goodbye to Someoka, Kidou, and the others.

"I don't see any papers!" Someoka quipped, cupping his hands over his mouth like a megaphone. Kazemaru looked back and stuck his out.

@@@@@

The week went by in a flash for the running candidates of the soccer club. Someoka would be with Kidou at his place after school to finalize the contents on their manila papers. Sometimes Someoka would ask for help with his homework, Kidou only giving him a few pointers here and there, which drove Someoka insane. Don't even ask Someoka if he ate there because he felt like an idiot fine dining with Kidou and his father. You can't ask for seconds, and you have to finish your meal in a limited time? Outrageous. Plus, Kidou's father was a conversation starter. He kept asking Someoka little questions like "What do your parents do?" or "Has Kidou been a great friend to you?" which led to Kidou choking on his water because 'Did my dad just underestimate my social skills?'. Someoka eased Kidou by answering his dad that Kidou is a great guy and that he helps him with homework. In Kidou's defense, Someoka was Yuuto's first guest to have dinner with him and his father. Give Kidou a break, alright? Bathroom breaks are even worst because it's not the host that tells you where the bathroom is. It's the host's own personal butler who leads you to where it is. Even terrible, the butler WAITS for you outside the door. Someoka prayed that he didn't feel the need to take a dump. He swore the bathroom was a big as his bedroom, and Someoka always thought about what he could do at a bathroom huge like that every time he used it. You could, like, hold a little house party or play a mini-game of soccer. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. Oh, and they had really nice smelling soap that made your skin feel a baby's butt.

As for Kazemaru, it was nerve-wracking for the blue-headed midfielder to hang out at Gouenji's. You would never know when Doctor Gouenji would arrive home. Thankfully, it only happened once when Kazemaru was on his way home. He was fixing his shoes, waving goodbye at Shuuya and his little sister when the door suddenly opened. Kazemaru noticed that Dr. Gouenji took a moment before entering in. He guessed that Shuuya's dad was surprised because he wasn't informed that there would be guests at this hour. Fortunately for Gouenji, his dad wasn't as tense as he would usually be and didn't seem to be stressed from work that day. "Oh? A visitor? What a surprise." Katsuya said, greeting Kazemaru with a welcoming smile. Kazemaru stammered, not sure how to respond to that. The Gouenji siblings rushing by Kazemaru's side to greet their father, the younger one being bubbly as she is, as the older one tried his best to hide the panic on his face. Before Shuuya could even reply, Yuuka ran to her dad, hugging him and looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "Daddy! There were working on a project for something at school. Kazemaru-kun let me even help! Their posters look very pretty now." Katsuya chuckled, patting his baby girl on the head, and made his way to the kitchen, loosening his tie and informing the maid that he was home. Yuuka tailed along, skipping, and rambled about how her day went to her dad. Gouenji and Kazemaru shared anxious looks. Gouenji closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and nodded, assuring Kazemaru that they both weren't in trouble or anything.

That night Kazemaru texted Gouenji, apologizing for anything. Gouenji assuring him that he did nothing wrong. "Oh, but my dad sort of scolded me for not telling him that I would be having guests for the week despite him not being around. Haha, but it's cool!" Gouenji added. Kazemaru removed the notification, going back to his YouTube video about "five quick and easy fairy hairstyles!" because he promised Yuuka that they would play salon the next time he's around.

The running candidates spent their hectic week writing their speeches and reciting; practicing their cues on when to speak during their campaign; even in helping make little giveaways such as buttons and hand fans with their party logo as the design. Let's just say it wasn't the only time that they spent.

When Friday arrived, the current student council and both party lists with Raimon Natsumi met with the principal and the chairman, asking for permission to commence the campaigning by Monday and hold a Miting de Avance next Friday at the gym where they usually held the morning assemblies. Of course, they got the seal of approval as the principal, and Mr. Souichirou signed their papers. When they left the room, Natsumi stood between the groups. She tucked the clipboard underarm and clapped her hands together. "Alright, guys! You may do whatever you have to do. I'll see you on Monday morning, and don't forget to give your permission letter to your homeroom teachers, okay?" Everyone nodded and thanked her.

And with that, one by the one, the crowd began to disperse. Mikado waved Someoka and Kidou goodbye as she made her way with her friends. Kazemaru and Gouenji were on their way to walk towards their teammates, but a tight grip on their biceps held them back. They looked back to see it was the cheerleader, Shihai Furiku. "Kazemaru! Gouenji!" She called, a fake smile clearly plastered on her face. "We still have work to do! Must not waste a second." She turned both of them around and pushed them in the opposite direction. Shihai looked back and gave Kidou a dirty look. Someoka looks at Kidou with widened eyes, scratching the back of his neck. "Was that..." He points at the retreating figure of Shihai. "For you?" He asked. The two of them fixated on Gouenji and Kazemaru being robbed away from their freedom.

Kidou nodded. "That's Shihai Furiku of the cheerleading team. I asked the girls about her, and Natsumi said that it's just a thing she does when it comes to competition." Someoka stifled a chuckle. "Throwing attitude?" He asked. When the three were gone from their sight, Kidou turned his head to Someoka. "Something about 'fake hatred'?"

Someoka laughed a little. "Fake hatred? I think there's something to hate about you, Kidou." Taken aback, Kidou gave him a look and gawked a bit. Someoka held himself from bursting into laughter to talk. "You're saying I'm wrong?" Kidou shrugged and turned around, preparing to leave. "For once, no." With that, the goggle-wearing midfielder walked away. Someoka bursts into laughter, trailing behind.

Monday arrived in a flash, and the principal conducted the morning assembly. Each member of each party was called on stage to be recognized and acknowledged. "My dear students of Raimon, these are your running candidates for the next academic year. May you choose who fits to be the face of Raimon and lead you all as a fellow student, as a fellow friend, and as a fellow leader. Everyone, a round of applause, please." The groups lined up and shook each other's hands. Kidou wasn't really much of a smiler, and his friends knew that very well. Since this was a different competition, the title of the ever intimidating 'ultimate leader of the pitch' didn't have any place here, so he had put to tug the corners of his mouth out of politeness.

"Good luck to you! And good luck to you!" A cheery voice said in repetition. Kidou glanced from the corner of his eyes as he shook the opposing member's hands to see that it was the cheerleader beaming brightly at everyone whose hand she held. "Good luck, Umeda-chan~!" She sang as she shook the basketball player's hand, gripping it with both of her fists. The demeanor drastically dropped as she came face to face with Kidou dropping her smile and looking dead into his eyes. His best to smile faltered after that ridiculous interaction. So, he ended up holding a plastic-looking smile when he shook Sazama's hand. Luckily, Sazama laughed, joking that she felt what he was feeling about 'how tiring it is to smile for the paparazzi'. "Good luck to you, Mikado-san!" Shihai chirped, giving a big hug to the opposing candidate running for president. You could say that ruined his mood.

Since it was campaigning week, Gouenji and the others were excused from their classes. Their teachers permitted them as long as they were able to catch up on assignments and seat works that their classmates had worked on. Gouenji wanted to take back all those times he wished that he could skip class, but Gouenji would also be lying if he said that he didn't want to run for council. Both parties were waiting outside their respective rooms that they were going to present in. Natsumi had scheduled that they would begin with the classrooms of Year One. Each year level had six sections, and they planned to make an appearance to at least 4 or 5 rooms before the miting de avance on Friday. Kazemaru was mentally reciting his lines as bounced on his feet, staring at a wall and gripping his cue card with his thumb and pointer fingers. Gouenji was casually leaning against the wall with his hand in his pocket, reading his cards, rehearsing what kind of tonation he should use. This wasn't the first time for him to run for Student Council. During his freshman year at Kidokawa Seishuu, they wanted him to be either Freshmen PO or PIO but, his father refused, believing that it would mess up his schedule and that the soccer club is enough for his extracurricular activities. Fortunately, his dad let him this time, saying that being apart of the student government was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The flame striker had a feeling that his dad was petty since he mentioned something about 'I wish I was able to run for council.'

He sagged his arm against his sides and gently rocked his head against the wall. With the lines, repeating in his head, he looked over at the opposing party, waiting by room 1-A. Some of them were sitting on the floor, some were verbally reciting, Anna was even practicing her lines like she was the main role for a theater play or something. Gouenji observed how gracefully she moved. _It's definitely because she has the experience._ He thought. Gouenji scanned the corridors to look for his fellow teammates. Someoka was casually talking with Tano as he fiddled with his cards. Gouenji raised a brow and glanced to his left to see that a practicing Tano was no longer there. He looked back at the duo, and they were laughing over something, Tano playfully punching Someoka in the chest. His gaze landed on Kidou, who was isolating himself from everyone else. The goggle-wearing midfielder had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. Wanting to take a little break, Gouenji kept his card in his pocket and walked over to Kidou, taking careful steps as to not step on the freshmen who were lazily lounging on the floor.

"Yah, Kidou," Gouenji called out. Kidou turned to him and perked a little. "Gouenji."  
Glancing at Kidou's party mates, the corner of his lips tugged a bit. "You seem to be really tense, unlike your other mates." Kidou dryly chuckled. "I told myself I wouldn't take this too seriously, but it's just--"

"Our vice president? Yeah, I've noticed." They both turned their heads to Shihai, who had her back facing everyone else as she was practicing her non-verbal cues. "I can tell she wants this position more than me, but really?" Kidou shook his head and face Gouenji whose grin grew wider. "Trust me. You'll do good." He assured, resting a hand on his shoulder. His best friend smiled back.

"Oy! Gouenji!" They turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Kazemaru waving for Gouenji as their groupmates entered room 1-B. Gouenji jogged to Kazemaru, waving goodbye to Kidou. "Good luck!" The game maker called. 

@@@@@

Lunch break started 30 minutes early for the running candidates, and each party was terribly drained. Kidou sat alone on a bench under the shade of a tree, his friends mingling with the others. Someoka was hanging out with Tano and his friends; Kazemaru was getting along with the girls; the freshmen were huddled around Gouenji, asking him he became 'the Genius Flame Striker.' 

He squeezed the juice pouch, sipping every ounce of its contents. Usually, he'd meet up with Endou and the others with his sister for lunch break, but of course, some were still in class, and the three of them were occupied. Kidou sighed frustration, recalling the reactions he earned from the freshmen. When Mikado was explaining the first part of the platforms, she had everyone's ears, but when it was his turn, the room felt tense and awkward. Kidou swore he had nothing on his face and that his tone sounded professional as possible. He lazily tossed the pouch and sandwich wrapper into the trashcan beside the bench, not even looking if his aim was correct. 

"Three points!" Someone laughed. Kidou looked up and saw that it was one of the guys that Someoka was talking to. He tossed his wrappers into the bin and patted Kidou on the back, Kidou only smiling a little and dropping it after the rugby player turned away from him. 

The dragon striker was in the middle of telling a story how his family thought he was apart of the rugby team for a while when a voice called him, cutting him off. It was Kanashi Judo, who was jogging towards him. "Hey, Someoka. That's Kidou, right? Isn't he a part of the soccer club, too?" He jerked his head and pointed behind him to see Kidou slouching, with his hands clasped in front of him. "Yep! What about it?" He asked. Kanashi shrugged. "I don't know, man, he kinda seems lonely or out of place." Someoka snorted, turning his body in Kidou's direction. "It's because his boyfriend isn't there for him to cling on to." He joked. "Kidou!" Someoka called. Kidou looked up to see the Someoka and the rugby club smiling at him. "Come over here!" He invited. Kidou shook his head, telling him that he was alright.

Someoka guffawed, glancing at his rugby playing friends. "This guy," He jogged over to Kidou, who furiously shook his head and waved his arms, assuring that he didn't want to meddle, but the pink-headed forward ignored him and dragged him to his new groups of friends. The google-wearing midfielder tensed up when he became the center of attention, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "Guys, this is Kidou Yuuto. Kidou? This is Tano," Someoka pointed to a guy with green hair and had it gelled up, "Kanashi," To the one who had his dark hair in a bun, "...and Kambe." This one had thick specs framing his face. "I'm pretty sure you already know that they're from the rugby club."

They were greeting him with smiles and waves as Kidou politely nodded, scanning each person's face. "By the way, Kidou-san, do you always have to wear those goggles?" Kanashi tapped the corners of his glasses, placing a hand on his hips. Kidou froze up in his place. He didn't if he should've answered defensively or told him the broken pieces of his childhood. "Uh, that's sort of a personal question, buddy," Someoka responded for Kidou. Kanashi raised his brow. "How is that person---" The freshmen got cut off by their senior as Tano elbowed him in the stomach. "I don't get why you had to pry." He scolded through gritted teeth, giving Kidou an apologetic look then. Kanashi thanked the heavens he didn't get a blow as well.

"No, no. It's alright." Kidou assured, crossing his arms. "Kidou," Someoka muttered, giving him a concerned look. "No, I'm not gonna tell you some sad backstory, but to keep it short, someone important in my life gave this to me, and it's one of the things I have of him left." He reached the strap of the goggles at the back of his head, gently taking it off as to not pull his dreadlocks with the rubber. 

The rugby players, as well as Someoka, gasped and gazed at him in awe after seeing his sharp red eyes look back at them. "Woah! That's like some Naruto shit right there!" Kanashi gasped, and then immediately groaned as Tano elbowed him in the sides, giving Kidou another apologetic look. Kidou inspected the googles in his hands and toyed with the rubber. "He gave it to me to enhance my vision of the field for precise game making. With this, is how I earned that title I'm mostly known for."

"Wow," Tano said, astonishment never leaving his face. "So, you can't play soccer without the googles?" Kidou gently shook his head. "I wouldn't say, but my eyesight has gotten so used to this, it's like I'm blind if I don't wear these on the field." He explained, making his way to put the goggles back on.

"Wait, Kidou," Someoka called, pausing Kidou from his movements. "How about you not wear the goggles? For a while or maybe even a day..." Someoka trailed off. Tano, Kanashi, Kambe nervously glanced between the soccer players, hoping nothing negative would be responded.

Kidou put back the goggles on, but he moved the specs on the top of his head. He chuckled a little, thinking about how Tsunami would be calling him his lost twin brother if he saw him like this. Someoka let out a breathless laugh ."Goodness! I thought I picked a nerve or something!" Kidou softly smiled and shook his head, crossing his arms again. "Sometimes, you do, but this time, you didn't." He smirked at the dragon striker. Someoka bursts into laughter, playfully shoving Kidou's shoulder. "Okay, Mr. funny guy~!" Kidou chuckled and adverted his eyes, adjusting to the bright colors of his surroundings. 

They spent the rest of the first 30 minutes of their break sharing backgrounds and how they met and knew about each other. The freshmen mentioned that they heard about Kidou from the title that he carried and knew about Someoka because he was a part of a then-hopeless sports club. "I never thought, in my life, that I'd actually be hanging out with Kidou. Wow." Tano beamed, smiling at him. "Yeah, knowing that he came from Teikoku, I thought he'd be some snotty rich kid or whatever," Said Kambe. Someoka wrestled Kidou under the pit of his arm. "He's not that bad when you get to know him." Kidou chuckling and wincing a bit as he closed an eye, he looked up at the dragon striker. "That's such a nice compliment." He sarcastically said.

Glancing at the clock above the school entrance, Kidou checked that he had an hour left to spare. Struggling to pull Someoka off him, he jacked him in the ribs, dashing once he was let go, to run away from Someoka's rough grip. "What was that for?!" Someoka exclaimed, trying to control his laughter. "I have to go! And you wouldn't let me go."

"Go where?" Someoka retorted. Kidou rolled his eyes and scoffed. "They gave us the list of work we're going to miss out for the week, so we could work on them during our free time and pass them by Monday."

Someoka mimicked Kidou's posture and dramatically groaned. "Oh, no! I totally forgot about that!" The midfielder raised a brow at him. "Kidou, the school year is almost over! Loosen up a bit! We were planning to go to an arcade nearby." Someoka persuaded. Kidou tilted his head, deadpanning Someoka in the eyes. "You can say that to me once you know how to do basic calculus."

Kambe stifled a laugh as he threw a fist to his mouth. He panicked, thinking that Tano would jab him in the ribs again, but glanced at Tano to see the same reaction as him. Someoka sheepishly laughed. "It's not my fault circles are so complicated." He shrugged. "Someoka, even a fifth-grader could determine its radius." 

"Yeah! A fifth-grader from Teikoku that is!"

"That isn't the point, Ryuugo."

Kanashi laughed as he places his hands on Kidou's shoulders. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Kidou-san." Kidou let out a long sigh as Someoka waited in anticipation.

"Fine. I guess I'll go, but just this once, alright?" The boys erupted in cheers and dragged him towards the gate. 

Gouenji was in the middle of describing how terrifying the pressuring tactics of Korea's Fire Dragon were to the freshmen when a chorus of clapping accompanied by the long blow of a whistle interrupted him. Everyone turned to see that it was Shihai Furiku. Gouenji guessed she got the whistle because he remembered that she was a TA for PE for a semester. "Alright, FLAMES party! Break time is over. Sazama-kun has something that we need to discuss about."

The fame striker waved goodbye to the freshmen that were from the opposing party. "Uhm, candidates from the GOLD party? Please, excuse us." Shihai added, waving them off. "She's too bossy. Don't you think so, Gouenji-san?" Asked a girl in short purple hair. Gouenji recognized her as her freshmen party mate who's running for Junior PIO, Nakano Eiko. The flame striker wasn't fond of bad-mouthing people, so he just gave a sheepish shrug.

Nakano regrouped with her fellow freshmen as Kazemaru jogged to Gouenji's side. "It seems that there are a few of us. Does anyone know where the others went?" The cheerleader asked, squinting as she scanned the ground. In the corner of Kazemaru's eye, he saw Koda Masuya, another member of the cheerleading team, raising her hand. "I saw Tano-kun and Kambe-kun leave the premises with Kidou-san and the others!"

Kazemaru and Gouenji shared a look, a shocked one on the defender's and a smug one on the forward's. Kidou Yuuto? The Ultimate Leader of the Pitch? Straight A+ student? Heir to Kidou Industries? Is cutting classes?

Shihai tried her best to hide the scoffing on her face, but it bled right through. "Okay, we'll conduct this meeting without them. Let's go discuss by the tennis court." Kazemaru heard a snicker behind him. "It feels like she's the one running for president." He glanced at Gouenji, who had his lips pursed as he blinked in disbelief, showing that he's heard it, too.

Going to the arcade wasn't exactly new to Kidou. The only new thing was the group of people he went to the hangout with. He's not that close with Someoka, and he has only interacted with people outside of the club if it came to group works or for school purposes. Okay, now he understands why his dad sort of underestimated his social skills. But hey, he was working on it! Someoka laughed his butt off as Kanashi tossed some hoops, mimicking how the ballers act when they make three points. He walked with wonky legs and swayed side to side, throwing three fingers around. "Three points!" Kambe was crying at this point as he pushed the comedian, dying from laughter. Kambe threw himself like a ragdoll and pretended to do a crossover, continuing to lousy walk by exaggeratingly popping out his hips.

Kidou, with his arms crossed, pursed his lips as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Dude, the ballers are gonna kill you!" Someoka choked out, clenching his stomach. Kidou always saw these kinds of guys as delinquents. Maybe, he was too focused on school to see the different sides of it.

The crane games were Tano's favorite. "You see those teddy bears at the toy store that cost, like, 1000 yen? Why spend that much when you can gamble your chance with just a 100 yen?" Tano explained, his tongue sticking out as he tried to focus on retrieving the pink Koumazou sitting up straight in the center of the machine. Kidou decided to give it a try. "Goddamit!" Tano exasperated, slamming his fists against the buttons. "Dumb ass," Someoka smacked Tano on the head. "Your cheap ass doesn't wanna buy the bears at the toy store, so I'm sure you don't wanna pay for the damages on these things."

The machine Kidou was playing lit up in bright colors. "You win!" It cheered. The midfielder bent from his seat and pulled out a brown Koumazou from the machine. Tano gawked at him, his jaw-dropping on the floor. Someoka laughed at the rugby player's dumb luck. "That was your first try!" Kidou inspected the stuffed bear in his hands when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to his right to see a boy with grey hair and has his school's blazer and tie loosened. "How much for me to get that from you?" He asked, his tonation not faltering a bit. 

The athletes had too much fun that they forgot the time. They bolted out of the arcade, doing an impromptu competition on who would be the fastest. Someoka and Kidou shared a cocky smirk.

When they made it to the school, they quickly said their goodbyes and dashed to the rooms they were supposed to be appearing in. Fortunately for Kidou, Anna was still in the middle of her speech. Behind Anna was one of the managers for the party, she hid behind her clipboard and waved Kidou to come in. Quickly wiping his forehead sweat with his sleeve, he entered the room. Gasps erupted from the freshmen. Kidou forgot that he was holding onto the stuffed unicorn that he playfully took away from Kanoshi after he won the dart balloon game. He quickly hid it behind his back, sheepishly smiling. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Someoka holding himself from laughter. Kidou quickly threw the toy towards him. Still, the gazes remained. He looked at Anna to find that she stopped talking as she was also gawking at Kidou.

He remembered that he wasn't wearing his goggles. "Uh, I'm Kidou Yuuto from Class 2-A. I'm running for the position of Student Council Vice President for the GOLD party." He bowed, quickly introducing himself. He motioned Anna to continue speaking. Kidou glanced behind him to see Someoka hold the front hoof of the unicorn and wave it at him, biting his lip from to bear him from bursting. Kidou bit his tongue as he put his hands behind his back and flipped him off, Someoka finally losing it as Kanashi jumped on the dragon striker, covering his mouth.

Ever since that, Kidou's noticed that the reactions he's getting from the students are drastically different from the first two classrooms that he presented in. They've been asking more questions, being more responsive and interactive. Kidou guessed the goggles made him intimidating. He inspected himself in the mirror, shaking his hands after running them under the tap. Kidou did a couple of facial expressions: his thinking face, when he smiled, when he gets angry---- he even pretended to give orders like he was on the field, flinching a bit when he realized his voice was a bit too loud. 

He pushed the door open to see that it was study hall. Kids hopping from one room to another to visit their friends in different classes, some were making their way to the bathroom, others were just running around the corridors and chatting amongst themselves. Usually, he blended in the crowds, but it's starting to feel like he was the center of it. He was used to the attention that he'd get on the field, but this field was different. A smack on the back awoke him from his thoughts.

"Endou!" Kidou called. Endou let out a surprised laugh. "Kidou! You're not wearing your goggles!" Kidou always knew how bright and colorful Endou was, but he didn't realize how bright and colorful he was. He nodded, the corners of his mouth tugging a bit. "Yeah, I've decided the goggles made me seem a bit too intimidating for public speech. By the way, what are you doing in the freshmen building? Isn't study hall until 15 minutes?" Kidou looked around the corridors to only see a few juniors around hanging out with their freshmen buddies, and his freshmen soccer teammates didn't seem to be out for study hall. Endou sheepishly rubbed his head. "I told the teacher I was gonna use the bathroom, but I didn't tell him which bathroom! I just wanted to check on you guys and see how you were doing."

Kidou's smile grew wider. Of course, it's expected of the bubbly goalkeeper to think that way. "Well, you should be back by now, Endou." Kidou chuckled. "To feed your curiosity, we're doing well." Endou waved goodbye to Kidou, heading towards the juniors buildings. "By the way, Kidou! You should keep the goggles off more often!" Endou called out. He accidentally bumped into a couple of freshmen who were holding stacks of notebooks. Endou quickly apologized, giving one last wave to Kidou and bolting off. Kidou crossed his arms and squeezed his biceps. Maybe, he should keep the goggles off more often.

Before they knew it, running for the student council changed them in ways they didn't think they could. Gouenji found himself talking more often, enjoying the company that the freshmen showered him with. "Gouenji-san! You're so cool!" They'd coo at him. The flame striker was used to the cheers from the audience, but it was different when they were said to him up-close. "Uh, thank you, but I don't think I'm as epic as you perceive me to be."

It was hard for Someoka to be a social butterfly. Sure, he saw himself as a jokester and a great pal, but maybe the scowling look on his face made him unapproachable. I mean, even the guys said that to him. Now that the other students have seen him hanging around with guys like Tano and Kambe, people saw him in a different light. Walking down the hall one day, a couple of guys waved at him. Someoka instinctively waved back, then realized that he's never personally met those guys before. A bubbly feeling started to rise in his chest.

Since Someoka was hanging out with most of the guys running for candidates, Kazemaru found himself having lunch breaks with the girls. "You have such pretty hair, Kazemaru-kun! How do you take care of it?" During their free time, they played with his hair, using it to practice different hairstyles. "You don't mind if I do you a Dutch braid?" Nanako asked, twirling a strand of his hair as she played with hers. "I've always wanted to, but my short hair isn't really the best place to work it on." Kazemaru would take note of the techniques, so he could use them on Yuuka for the next time they would play salon. It was a weird feeling for them, hanging out with people that didn't play soccer, that is. They all promised that they'd cheer for them in the next Football Frontier tournament.

Presenting in the second year rooms were their favorite part of the campaigning. They saw their friends beaming at them as they gave their speeches about how they are fit to lead their fellow classmates, or they would impose funny reactions when they all saw the strict side that they have never seen before. Absentmindedly, Someoka playfully raised a fist at Domon and Handa when they were tittering over his introduction. Mikado scolded him by shushing, which made the soccer players laugh even more.

Gouenji's least favorite part was the jingles. He wasn't much of a singer, nor much of a dancer, but he didn't wanna let anyone down. What's even worse, he was given a solo. It was only for 3 seconds, but seeing Ichinose stealthily pull out his phone was the cherry on top for the perfect blackmail. He probably doesn't wanna even go back to his own classroom after seeing Aki's eyes brimming with tears and Endou obnoxiously slamming his palm on his desk, dying from laughter. He could already hear the team calling him nicknames. The 'Zac Efron' of soccer, maybe.

The third years were nerve-wracking, and Kazemaru understood why Max says that 'he reports like a war general'. In the middle of discussing the possible sanctions for the next academic year, Kazemaru asked if anyone had complaints or suggestions. Yuko raised her hands, and Kazemaru froze, fearing the current Vice President disagreed. "Actually, I don't have any questions. I just want to compliment about how professional and astonishing you are at public speaking. I'm glad we chose you as a candidate." She said, with her hands behind her back, swaying a bit. Her classmates nodded in agreement and let out a round of applause. Kazemaru bowed and sheepishly smiled.

Finally, it was the miting de avance. Classes were dismissed for the debate on Friday morning, and the voting to be commenced in the afternoon. The current student council and the running candidates spent the day before setting up the stage and decorations. Everyone was waiting backstage for the program to start. Someoka was pretty chill since he talked to the past PO officers, and they told him that the position rarely gets questions. The same goes for Kazemaru, but he still thought of possible questions and responses to answer them. Gouenji knew he would have a full-on debate about honesty, trustworthiness, and frugality. He wasn't prepared for that, but he settled on going with the flow and respond with whatever leaves his mouth.

Kidou, on the other hand, the panic was written all over his face. He tensely sat in the corner of the area, his thought all jumbled up. He was going against Shihai Furiki, the girl who's been picking on his nerve and kept on giving stern looks. He wasn't afraid of her, but he was pressured, and he was never pressured before. Okay, maybe he has been----immensely---, but this was on a different field. The midfielder wanted to vent, but he wasn't one to throw up all his words like Kabeyama. The environment wasn't even making himself feel any better as he saw Someoka lounging around, talking to his friends, Kazemaru seemed to be practicing his answers, and he knew Gouenji was in the same spot as him.

The lights dimmed, and Natsumi's voice echoed from the gym speakers, signaling that the event was about to start. "Good afternoon, my dear Raimon schoolmates! Thank you so much for attending this significant event for us, from the student government. We are ecstatic to inform you that this year had plenty of applicants running...." The candidates made their way to the stage and lined up in the order of their positions. Kazemaru peeked through the curtains a bit and noticed a big wooden board sitting at the back of the audience. It had quickly scribbled on portraits of him and the other three that were also running. On top of the four drawn heads had the words "MAKE SOCCER PROUD" on top of it in dark ink. He immediately recognized it was made by the one and only, Endou Mamoru. Along with the goalkeeper was everyone else from the club. He glanced to see the first years bringing bright yellow pompoms, shaking it in the air out of anticipation. 

Haruna was all giddy as she took photos here and there, Domon pulling Handa and Ichinose in for a pose as Max popped out from behind. Once the photo was taken, they shivered as their teeth chattered. "Why does it feel like something is off?" Ichinose asked to no one in particular. "Am I in the photo?" Asked a voice. Startled, they jump and let out a yelp, Haruna fidgeting as she caught the camera she threw out of surprise in the air. The boys looked back to see Kageno sheepishly chuckling.

The lights lit up the stage as all the candidates made their entrance. Although Natsumi asked for the audience to, only, applause and keep the noise to a minimum, that didn't stop the soccer club was whooping around and whistling. The other clubs followed, and soon, everyone was cheering loudly. Natsumi stood up from her seat in the corner to shush them down but decided to let it go. 

The setting had two podiums in the center accompanied by rows of chairs lining the sides of the stage. Kidou took his seat next to Mikado, who sat closest to the podium. The running presidents of both parties talked the most as they persuaded the students to vote for them as president and to vote for their fellow members in their party as well. 

Before Kazemaru knew it, it was the question and answer portion of the meeting. He tensed up, trying to remember all the questions he thought of inside his head. A long corridor separated the audience seats. A microphone was placed in front of the stage for anyone who wanted to ask. The line was long. Natsumi knew that some of the students didn't make up those questions themselves. Most of the questions were pre-written by the current student council and handed them to people who were willing to speak into the mic. Kazemaru ducked his head, twiddling with his fingers, hoping the questions would mostly be for the vice president or the secretary. "This question is for the Public Information Officers for all the year levels. Anyone may speak up on the others' behalfs," Kazemaru recognized the familiar voice and looked up to see Haruna, who instantly waved at him once his gaze landed on her. He sat up and fixed his posture, letting out a deep sigh, preparing for what she was about to throw at him. Natsumi raised a brow as she crossed her arms, smiling in anticipation, waiting to see what the young journalist had to say. "As a fellow member of mass communication and its arts, how would you handle fake news?" The crowd erupted in 'oohs' as they nodded their heads, agreeing that it was a good question. The soccer club loudly cheered for their fellow manager. Natsumi picked up the mic that was set next to her. "Please repeat the question again," Her voice echoed into the room as Kazemaru quickly formulated his answer in his head.

The moment Haruna repeated the question. Kazemaru immediately stood up, earning cheers from his fellow party members. He walked over towards the podium and cleared his throat. "My first move would be is to inform the public and clarify the subject. I would then state that the information is a hoax and that it was created to cause an uproar and made to upset and misdiscern the people. Finally, I would do everything in my power as a Public Information Officer to trace the source of the troll and... fight for justice." Kazemaru smiled, trying to hide how tense he was feeling, and nodded. The audience gave their applause at his response as he went back to his seat and saw Haruna beaming brightly at him, throwing up two thumbs. He felt someone place their hands on both his shoulders from behind. He glanced back to see that it was Kenku, the freshman running for P.O. She leaned into his ear and squeezed his shoulders. "Misdiscern isn't a word, Kazemaru-san, but your answer was great!" Kazemaru didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded and sheepishly chuckled. _Oh, crap. I made a mistake._ The crowd echoes again as the PIO representative from the other party made their way to their podium. It was Ando Masa, a member of the MassCom Arts Club. Kazemaru slumped in his seat, knowing that the experienced student would give out a better answer.

Fortunately for Someoka, he wasn't given a chance to speak into the mic. There was a question for the Peace Officers, but Kanashi stood up and spoke on their behalf. The jocks held back their giggles as the person who read the question was also holding himself back from laughter. The dragon striker knew the guy who stood in front of them. It was another member of the rugby club, and Someoka guessed he volunteered to read it just to troll his friends. "D-dude, read it out p-properly," Kanashi snickered, the mic picking up his hushed tone. Someoka bursts into laughter and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. Natsumi kissed her teeth in annoyance, but still smiled nonetheless, as she picked up the mic that sat beside her. "Please refrain from disrupting the event's flow." She scolded, immediately covering a fist over her mouth after she put the mic down, keeping the giggles to herself. The student leader thanked the heavens that she sat in the shadows.

Gouenji had a chance to stand before the mic as there was a question for treasurers and auditors. The only thing is, Awano Yumeko hogged the mic, so he wasn't able to say much. She glanced at him, jerking her head in the direction of the mic on the podium, asking if he had anything else to say. He stammered, leaning closer to the mic. "Awano-san and I share the same opinion and answer, but I believe that the money works doesn't only rely on the government, but on the people as well." Awano beamed at him, telling him that she loved his response.

"Unfortunately, the position of Vice President is seen as being the President's shadow. If you were elected to be Vice President of the school, what would you do to fulfill your position and destroy this stigma?" Kidou's grip against the podium tightened as Yuko repeated the question. He glanced over to Shihai on his left. She nodded and held her chin high as she spoke. "In enlighting in those who are ignorant and/or not aware of what the position of a student Vice President truly is, is that we care and think about the environment as well. I'm not referring to the environment as the influences of people, but nature and our surroundings itself. The President is for the people, and we are for the grounds we walk on. We both but our plans and ideas together to serve. Thank you." The audience clapped as Kidou swallowed, trying to come up with how he could top that over. Everyone's attention fixated on him, waiting for what he had to say. He looked at the back of the seats to see his fellow club members, quietly cheering him on, Endou furiously waving the hand-crafted board around with a stupid smile on his face.

Kidou took a deep breath. "I believe that it is the Vice President themselves that make them seem like being the President's shadow." He started, which earned a lot of mixed reactions. Some gasped at his audacity, and some laughed at his courage. Rubbing her fingers against the cue card, Yuko raised a brow, her lips pursed into a thin line, waiting for what else he had to say. "I believe that it is more than just maintaining the cleanliness and order of the environment. I believe that it is supporting my President and my fellow leaders of the council, to guide and assure them when they are filled with anxiety and doubt. It is about listening to the tiny voices that desperately call out; to the issues that were swept under the rug. It's about being knowledgable and sensitive to the diverse backgrounds, lifestyles, and cultures of every person on the campus. It is to be fair and just, with no biases or prejudices. It's about putting the people, and everything else before myself, and it is being a fellow Raimon student and a friend to all. That is what I believe a Vice President should be." 

Kidou found his grip on the podium to soften. His heart wasn't pounding, and its pulse wasn't ringing in his ears. Kidou was satisfied with his answer, and he knew the crowd was, too, when we all loudly clapped for him. A smile grew on Yuko's face as she clapped her hands and nodded, proud at the junior's words. He could feel the daggers from the side of his face. Kidou faced her and snubbed as he flipped back his cape out of habit, then sheepish as he realized that he actually wasn't wearing it, while he made his way back to his seat. Gouenji and Kazemaru on the opposing party laughing when they noticed this. Someoka, Kanashi, and Kambe all stood up from their seats and leaned towards Kidou, ruffling his head and slamming his back.

The debate ended that morning, and everyone had their lunch break before they would be able to vote. "Someoka!" He turned towards the direction of the voice to see Tano, waving over. He was with the other members of the rugby club, and they seemed like they were going to invite him over to hang. They decided to forget about it when they saw Someoka walking with Gouenji, Kazemaru, Kidou. "So, where do you guys wanna eat?" Kazemaru asked, stretching his arms over his head. Before Gouenji could answer, he was interrupted by a chorus of shouts and exclaims. 

"GGUUYYYSS!"

"ONNIE-CHAAANN!" The voices overlapped each other. 

Kidou whipped his head back to see Haruna and Endou running towards him at top speed, the other trailing behind, still bringing their props. His little sister jumped into his arms, and he spun her around. She giggled as she buried her face into his chest. "You were so awesome, onnie-chan!" She beamed, the pride and joy sparkling in her eyes. Endou hopped on Kazemaru, who took him by surprise, causing them to almost topple over. Luckily, Gouenji was quick to react and steadied Kazemaru on his feet. "I'm so proud of you, guys!" Endou cried, tears literally streaming down his face. Kabeyama and Kurimatsu jogged over to them, the same expression as Endou. "S-senpai! You were so cool!" The big defender sobbed. "You always had my vote since day one-deyansu!" Kurimatsu awed. 

The rest of the club met up with them. Ichinose, Max, and Handa were bringing big bags with what seemed to be filled with bentos. Aki smiled brightly, raising two plastic bags filled with varieties of cold drinks. "Hibiki-kantokun heard about the campaignings and cooked you guys a congratulatory feast!" Kidou was finally able to hang out with his friends for lunch break again.

Unfortunately, the four of them couldn't stick around for long since they had to meet with the rest of the candidates at the library. They waved goodbye to their friends, Domon joking that 'this would be the last time I could hang out with my friends' as he dramatically wiped a tear. 

The bell rang, signaling that it was one o'clock and that the voting would commence. "Alright, guys! All of you did so great. I am beyond proud," Natsumi beamed, clapping her hands together. "Since we are all student leaders and we know how to handle the order and control ourselves, I'll be the only one monitoring your votes." She took out the ballot sheets from the box and divided the stack into two. giving them to both parties. "Get one and pass. You may tick the boxes before the name of your choice candidate, and when you're done, please approach me, and I'll be your witness as you print your thumb and sign your name." She instructed.

Tano waved at Someoka, wishing him good luck, to which Someoka nodded in response. He playfully nudged Kidou sitting next to him and wiggled his brows. Kidou nodded in return. Kazemaru and Gouenji, on the other table, gave each other a fist bump, wishing all the odds to be in their favor. 

It didn't take them a minute to cast their votes as they all quickly lined up in front of Natsumi, the chairman's daughter congratulating them and wishing them luck as they submitted their ballots. "Once you're done, you may roam around the gym and assist the rest of the student council with the public voting." Ogama invited Anna to hang out with her and check who their class is voting for. Anna politely declined to say she wanted to stay back and help Natsumi.

Kidou and Gouenji waited outside the library's doors for Someoka and Kazemaru. "So," Someoka started, dragging the vowel as he and the runner made their way out the door. "So?" Kazemaru repeated, also drawing the vowel, both their voices overlapping each other. "Just spit it out," Kidou said. Someoka shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "No hard feelings?" He asked sheepishly, his tone rising a pitch. Gouenji's eyes widened in surprise. "You actually want this, Someoka?" He asked in disbelief. Someoka shrugged again, stammering over his words. "No? I don't know. Maybe? I guess?"

Kazemaru nodded, agreeing that he feels the same way as the forward. "I really had fun campaigning, and it would be cool I were elected." Gouenji nodded, too. "Yeah, I could say the same." Kidou uncrossed his arms and put out a fist in front of them. The three look at him in surprise. "I know, I know," He chuckled. "It's not me to initiate these kinds of things, but good luck to each of us, and may the odds be ever in our favor." 

Despite Mikado Anna running again for school president, she couldn't help around since she was also the current school president. She asked Natsumi if the chairwoman needed her assistance, but Natsumi suggested that she should just spectate and observe this year. Anna couldn't help it. She couldn't join in on the conversations the other student council members were discussing about. She didn't feel in control, and that made her really anxious. Luckily, Ogawa saw her standing beside the stage. The current school Treasurer also felt the same, so they just stood by and observed.

The soccer club decided to kick the ball around for a while as they waited for the results. Kidou stood under the shade of a tree as he counted how many times he could keep the ball bouncing on his knees. The screeching sound of a mic's echoes rang in the campus. "Hello? Hello? Testing, one, two, three." The voice rang. "Here, Raimon-sama." Kidou guessed Natsumi asked one of the PIOS to operate the intercoms for her. The midfielder caught the ball in his hands and grouped with the other running teammates. Natsumi thanked the PIO officer and cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, everyone! Once again, we, the student council would like to extend our gratitude for your cooperation in the elections this year. Without your presence, this event wouldn't have been a success. Without further ado, I am honored and excited to announce your newly elected student council!" 

In the center of the soccer field stood Someoka, Kidou, Gouenji, and Kazemaru, all holding their breaths. Haruna and Aki were by the benches, crossing their fingers. "Starting with the Peace Officers: Junior Department," Someoka's lips turned into a grin, anticipating how his friend's luck will play out. "Kenku Rikako and Kanashi Judo!" Someoka threw his head back and let out a laugh of surprise. He clenched his stomach as he looked around the grounds, looking for the newly elected PO officer to be around. "Someoka!" A voice called. He saw Kanashi being hugged by his classmates by the senior building on his left, congratulating him. Someoka pumped his fist in the air. "Peace Officers: Senior Department," Someoka turned back to see the other three watching him. "Kageki Juri, and Someoka Ryuugo!" The dragon striker jumped in joy, the blood running in his veins. "Yo!" He exclaimed, hopping like a kangaroo. Kidou, Gouenji, and Kazemaru patted him on the back, beaming at him as his feat. Someoka didn't notice Handa appear from his behind as he was pulled into a headlock. "Someoka!!" He called, ruffling his head.

"Public Information Officers: Junior Department," Kazemaru bit his lip, clenching his fists, and he shut his eyes. The chorus of cheers and cries echoed from the freshmen building as the winners were called. "Public Information Officers: Senior Department, Ouru Maiko, and Ando Masa!" Exclaims of congratulations echoed behind the Kazemaru and Someoka. The defender felt his stomach dropped, and his posture slouched. He let out a disappointed sigh. "It's alright! You did great." Aki clapped. Haruna comfortingly rubbed his back, giving him an assuring smile. Kazemaru nodded in gratitude, a sad smile on his face. 

"And now, the major positions! Starting with the Auditor," Everyone's gaze focused on Gouenji. He looked at the ground and pursed his lips. He finally got the chance to run for student body. "Congratulations, Rhianna Moonhorse!" Gouenji let out a loud breath, audibly groaning in relief. His friends congratulated him on his hard work, clapping for him and patting him on the back. He and Kazemaru shared the same smile. 'I did my best, but these are the results.'

Now, it was Kidou left. Everyone was giddy for the results of Vice President. They all hyped and giddied as the other positions were announced. "Onnie-chan!" Haruna squealed, bouncing around. Kidou's heart was pounding. His friend's voices and the intercom becoming background noises. "Vice President," Kidou swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Congratulations, Kidou Yuuto! Along with two-time Student Council President, Mikado Anna!" Haruna crashed into him, squealing as he squeezed his brother's biceps. "Congratulations, onnie-chan!" Her key reaching higher than the heavens. Kidou smiled widely at her. He looked up to see his friends running around the fields, spinning their hand towels in the air, and throwing the soccer balls with such force, it bounced towards the sky. "Congratulations, Kidou!" Kazemaru cheered. Gouenji playfully punched his other bicep and congratulated him. "Office mates! Heck, yeah!" Someoka cheered.

@@@@@@@

It was Tuesday morning and the Raimon Jr. High soccer club was practicing for a practice match in a neighboring town that was scheduled for that Friday. Ichinose was doing his warm-ups as Kidou adjusted the goggles over his eyes. "Hey, Kidou. I thought the student council was busy preparing for the turn-over ceremony tomorrow?" He asked, cracking his neck and adjusting his jersey. "Yeah," Kidou responded, stretching his legs by kicking in front of him. "I've decided that politics isn't really my thing, so I had a talk with Shihai Furiki along with Mikado-san and Natsumi about giving her my position." Domon overheard this and choked on his water. "W-what?!" He coughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeves. "Dude, her ego is, like, waaaay over the roof. I can't stand following people like that," Kidou shrugged with a smirk. "She didn't say anything about following her, right?" 

Ichinose let out a breathy laugh. "I thought you hated her?" The goggle-wearing midfielder shook his head, crossing his arms. "No? She had this 'fake hatred' towards me. After our discussion, she personally apologized to me for how she acted. Shihai confessed that being against the former soccer captain of Teikoku Academy and being against a player of the internationals threatened him, so she had to come up with fake hatred." The former Unicorn players gawked at him in confusion. Kidou stammered, realizing he left a detail out. "She just transferred this year from Teikoku Academy, so she already knew about me." The duo nodded in understanding.

"Then, what about Someoka?" Domon asked. "What about me?" The three of them looked behind to see Someoka jog up to them. "What were you guys talking about?" Ichinose answered Someoka for Kidou. "Oh, Kidou gave his position to Shihai." Someoka snapped his neck towards Kidou, a look of disbelief on his face. "You, what?!" He exclaimed, earning the attention of a few. Kazemaru, Endou, and Gouenji walked over to them. Kidou shrugged. "As I said earlier, I've decided that politics isn't really my thing." Someoka stammered, trying to find the right words to say as he waved his arms around. "Kidou, you aren't governing the whole nation! It's just the school!" He said, letting out a breathless laugh. "I'm aware, but I've decided I wanted to focus on what kept me going. My love for soccer." A dramatic sob earned their attention. It was Endou who pretended to wipe a fake tear away. "That is the loyalty you'll never find." Gouenji jokingly whacked him at the back of his head, causing the goalkeeper to laugh.

Someoka stammered, rubbing his neck. "So, you're staying in the council?" Domon asked the dragon striker. He looked at each of his friend's faces, all of them waiting for his response. He let out a frustrated sigh. "As much as I really want this, I guess I'll have to back out." Kidou's expression softened. "You don't have to back out just because I'm going to," Someoka furiously waved his hand, the sheepish demeanor not leaving him. "No, no. It's not that. I've decided that I'll spend the rest of my senior year doing what I have always done since I transferred here: soccer. If it wasn't for the club, I wouldn't have met you guys and have gone on all those insane adventures we had. I don't wanna miss any single moment with you guys." They all let out choruses of awes, Someoka rolling his eyes as he blushed. Gouenji and Kidou shared a look, smiling as they shared a fist bump. "I'll talk to Natsumi after practice."

"Alright, guys!" Endou yelled, the team focusing on him. He punched his fist against his opened palm and huffed through his nose. "Now we got all that settled, let's practice for the upcoming friendly match this Friday!" The players mirrored his enthusiasm as he responded. The rest jogged towards the field, Kidou tailing behind. Gouenji glanced behind himself to see Kidou with a stupid smile on his face. Man, middle school has never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS REALLY STRESSFUL TO WRITE BUT IT PAID OFF HHHHHHH. hope u enjoyed it!!!


End file.
